


Подарки

by Iritena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary presents, Fluff, Harry works too much, M/M, Marriage Proposal, anniversary dinner
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iritena/pseuds/Iritena
Summary: Это их третья годовщина, что означает, что Гарри уже в третий раз опаздывает к их праздничному ужину.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Подарки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Presents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882135) by [primaveracerezos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaveracerezos/pseuds/primaveracerezos). 



> Оригинальная работа написана на одну из тем из списка Декабрьских идей для зарисовок: #3 "Я не упаковал его, так что тебе придётся закрыть глаза."
> 
> Разрешение автора на перевод получено.

Гарри опаздывает. Было уже 20:13, судя по часам на бегущей строке в вагоне. Поезд остановился под землёй. Его телефон не ловил сигнал. Он порывается отправить Патронуса, но потом отбрасывает эту идею, понимая, что находится в маггловской металлической коробке. Затем всё же возвращается к этой мысли, пересчитывает количество Обливиэйтов, которые ему придётся использовать, набрасывает себе в голове черновик письма для Кингсли, и вновь отбрасывает её. Он доедет. В конце концов.  
  
Это было так банально: трудоголик опаздывает на ужин со своим парнем в честь их годовщины. Гарри снова представил себе как Драко крутит в руках вилку для салата, один за маленьким столиком, перед ним остывает тарелка с супом, а его взгляд в который раз устремляется к ближайшему окну.  
  
Это их третья годовщина, что означает, что Гарри уже в третий раз опаздывает к их праздничному ужину. В этом году он был полон решимости уйти пораньше, и даже может быть, прийти в ресторан первым. Но вот уже 20:17, когда он должен был быть там к 19:30, и кажется, что эта поездка займёт ещё четыреста лет.  
  
Поезд трогается и тут же останавливается. Сердце Гарри забилось чаще, в надежде на то, что он всё же попадёт в ресторан. Он не сможет справиться с этим разочарованием.  
  
Но поезд вновь трогается, медленно, как пожилой мужчина, встающий с низкого сидения, и Гарри почти испускает громкий вздох полный облегчения. По крайней мере он опоздает не на целый час.  
  
~~~  
  
— Поттер. Как мило что ты решил почтить меня своим присутствием, — Драко не поднялся, когда увидел Гарри, впрочем как и всегда. Очень буднично он сделал глоток вина.  
  
Гарри знал, что это было лишь напускным. Он уже давно выучил то, что Драко сотрясает воздух в первую очередь защищаясь:  
  
— Любимый, — говорит Гарри, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Драко в висок. — Я соскучился. Извини, я опоздал.  
  
Драко фыркнул:  
  
— Это бы считалось опозданием, будь это лишь парой минут. Мне стоило просто вернуться домой.  
  
Честно говоря, Гарри был удивлён тому, что он всё ещё был здесь:  
  
— Хочешь уйти? Давай закажем чего-нибудь, может возьмём какого-нибудь хорошего вина?  
  
— Нет! Нет, я… Всё в порядке. Сними уже наконец своё пальто, Поттер, присядь, — щёки Драко слегка покраснели.  
  
С опаской, Гарри последовал его словам:  
  
— Ты уже заказал?  
  
— Всего лишь парочку этих, — произнёс Драко, указывая на свой винный бокал.  
  
Перед ними возник официант. Гарри заказал бутылочку того, что Драко уже пил. Он слегка улыбается, и Гарри думается, что его авторитет в его глазах потихоньку восстанавливается. Чары приватности возвращаются на своё место, как только официант трансгрессирует.  
  
Гарри обходит кресло и достаёт из своей сумки через плечо продолговатую коробочку, завёрнутую в бумагу. Брови Драко слегка взмывают вверх, видимо удивляясь тому, что он не забыл о подарке — предполагает Гарри:  
  
— Это тебе, любовь моя. Надеюсь, что понравится.  
  
Драко запускает тонкий палец под обёртку и аккуратно снимает склеивающие чары. Это что-то из разряда того, за чем Гарри нравится наблюдать – как бережно его мужчина разворачивает подарки. Так, словно ему приносит удовольствие затягивать момент открытия, гадая что же скрыто за обёрткой, или же наслаждаясь самим фактом получения подарка. Он как-то спросил об этом, ещё в самом начале их отношений, на что Драко съехидничал, что его, в отличии от некоторых, воспитывали быть аккуратным. Сейчас Гарри улыбается, думая об этом (ну и ещё немного о том, как ощущаются эти медленные и осторожные прикосновения на его теле).  
  
Драко вытягивает продолговатую коробочку из бумаги и некоторое время смотрит на Гарри, прежде чем открыть крышку. Внутри, на чёрном шёлке, покоится цепочка. Драко достаёт её из коробки и поднимает чуть выше. Его взгляд, чуть напрягшийся, в попытке рассмотреть цепочку получше, смягчается. Четырнадцать небольших бриллиантов, соединённых платиной, образуют...  
  
— Драко, — шепчет Гарри. Созвездие дракона переливается на свету.  
  
Сам Драко не говорит ничего. Он проводит одним пальцем вдоль кривой, что складывается в дракона. Кивает своим каким-то мыслям. Затем мужчина расстёгивает цепочку и надевает себе на шею. И дракон оказывается прямо под ключицами Драко, как на то и рассчитывал Гарри.  
  
Когда Драко поднимает взгляд на Гарри, в глазах его стоят слёзы:  
  
— Мне нравится, Гарри. Оно идеально, — он прочистил горло, делая глоток вина. — У меня тоже есть кое-что для тебя, но только я не упаковал его, так что тебе придётся закрыть глаза.  
  
Гарри весело улыбается и закрывает глаза, спрятанные за очками:  
  
— Что же это?  
  
Он слышит как Драко встал, но ничего не ответил.  
  
— Драко?  
  
Что-то стукнуло, а затем:  
  
— Открывай.  
  
Гарри открывает глаза и видит, что Драко переместился из своего кресла на пол. Он стоял перед ним на коленях. Точнее, на одном колене.  
  
Гарри охнул.  
  
— Гарри, любовь моя. Я люблю тебя больше чем… Больше чего-либо. Больше всего на свете. Каждый день я счастлив, что могу быть твоим. Я люблю каждый момент, что провожу с тобой, даже если это моменты преодоления трудностей. Я не хочу быть без тебя, любовь моя. Хочу всегда быть твоим, — вот теперь глаза Драко действительно сияли, и Гарри не мог отвести от них взгляда. Да и не хотел.  
  
Драко потянулся к карману своей рубашки, доставая оттуда небольшую чёрную коробочку. У Гарри перехватило дыхание, когда тот открыл её: внутри лежало два просто идеальных тонких серебряных кольца.  
  
— Гарри Поттер, согласен ли ты... — но Драко не успел закончить свою фразу, потому что Гарри притянул его к себе, обнимая и прижимаясь своими губами к его.  
  
— Да, боже, да, я согласен, — как сумасшедший бормочет Гарри между поцелуями.  
  
— Мгх, Поттер, позволь мне всё же задать свой вопрос... — говорит Драко, хотя улыбка не сходит с его губ, а руки лежат на бёдрах мужчины.  
  
Так что Гарри снова целует его.


End file.
